


Not an Exact Science

by inkforhumanhands



Series: Daredevil Ficlets [16]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Matt/Karen mention, Mention of butts lol, Multi, Pre-Poly, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands
Summary: Soul marks aren't always an exact science, and Matt's seeming lack of one is making his love life difficult.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Daredevil Ficlets [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880257
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Not an Exact Science

**Author's Note:**

> writer's month 2020 prompt "soulmates"
> 
> So the rules of this soulmate AU are basically that everyone has a soul mark of some sort but they don't match exactly (e.g. you have a heart on your wrist and I have one on mine). Instead, they're related concepts and it's up to the people to do some interpretation.

“I don’t understand. Where is it?” Elektra angrily turned Matt on his hip so she could examine his naked backside.

Matt smirked, facing away from her. “I really wouldn’t know. I’ve been kind of relying on somebody finding it for me eventually.”

“Matthew, this isn’t a joke.” Elektra furrowed her brow as she went exploring further down his body. She let out a low growl to indicate Matt’s soul mark still eluded her. The growl turned suspiciously into a thoughtful hum at the last second, but Matt didn’t have time to brace himself before whatever was coming.

He yelped. “What are you—get away from my butt!”

“Don’t get all pissy. I had to make sure it wasn’t hiding between your cheeks,” she said like it was the least he could do to endure a little ass-probing to solve the mystery of his soul mark.

Matt’s face twisted up in a pout. “You had to? Honestly I don’t get what the big deal is, anyway. I already know you’re mine.” He turned around to kiss her, but she pushed him away instead.

Elektra rubbed at the tiny outline of a devil imprinted on her wrist with her thumb. If Matt didn’t have a mark that she could see, she’d just have to tempt him into some devilishness to find out for sure.

* * *

He and Elektra were over after Roscoe Sweeney, and because he had to tell Foggy _something_ , Matt decided on chalking their breakup up to his lack of a soul mark. Foggy, a true believer in romance if there ever was one, took to the internet to try and find out if there was some other way that soul marks showed up, or if they could appear late. Matt was, to be honest, a bit irritated at this, but the more time Foggy spent bent over his keyboard the less time he spent asking Matt if he was okay. Matt hadn’t expected his roommate’s research to turn up anything useful, but one night Foggy exclaimed, “Aha!”

Matt stopped reading his law textbook. “What?”

“I _finally_ found something. There’s this soulmate researcher named Henderson, and he has a theory that soul marks show up not so that others can find you but so that you know your own soulmate.” Foggy paused, clearly expecting some reaction.

“Foggy, you’re going to have to explain what that means.”

“Well, apparently he did a bunch of interviews and one of them was with this blind woman. She didn’t have a soul mark either, a visible one anyway.”

Matt cut him off there. “A visible one? Are you telling me they can be invisible?” Or maybe it showed up inside you instead of on the outside and Elektra had been right to look in his butt. Matt short-circuited.

“No, like…since she couldn’t see, there was no way a visible soul mark would be for her, yeah? But she had other senses, so it showed up in one of those. Apparently she heard something like a wind chime every time her soulmate stepped into the room. And his soul mark looked like a gust of wind.”

This was the first Matt had heard of anything like that. He searched his memories of Elektra for any sounds that had seemed out of place, but he couldn’t recall any. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard a weird sound like that, Foggy…,” he said doubtfully.

“Well you’ve got other senses, right?” Foggy reminded him, undeterred. “What about smell? Anything weird like that?”

“I mean she always smelled vaguely like a campfire, but so do you so I figured you guys just use the same type of shampoo or something.”

“Matt….”

“Yeah?”

“I just want you to know that nothing I put on my body should be smelling like fire.”

“Oh.”

“What… Do you know what shape Elektra’s soul mark was?”

“She said it was a devil.”

“Well that would track. Fire. Hell. Devil. Boom.”

“I guess. But then why do _you_ smell like essence of bonfire?”

“My mark is a phoenix. Make of that what you will.”

“Oh.”

A silence fell.

Matt had been so distracted by his own heart rate for once that he’d been neglecting Foggy’s, which seemed to be racing just as fast. He decided he’d evaluate his feelings later. Right now would be for figuring out if it might be true. “Does that mean…?” He gestured vaguely between them.

“I just shrugged. You know soul marks are vague and people mess up sometimes; it’s not an exact science. But.” Foggy’s heart rate ticked up even higher and he licked his lips. “That doesn’t seem like a normal thing to smell on two different people with soul marks vaguely related to fire.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Matt agreed. “I guess I have two soulmates then?”

“So far, anyway,” Foggy grinned.

* * *

Matt couldn’t help but ask. “Miss Page, by any chance have you been around fire recently?”


End file.
